Mary Sue
by Penguin Blossom
Summary: Two young girls. Two mysterious pasts. Two futures, intertwined. One has her place in a dark organization, willingly working for them to achieve their goals, all the while doing a dangerous balancing act with her sanity. One escaped the past only to find a bleak future. Who is the "Mary Sue"?
1. I am the Queen of Mirrors

**Chapter 1: I am the Queen of Mirrors**

* * *

_"Juliette Delia Mavelik" POV_

The mirror was a gorgeous antique, and I had nabbed it at a garage sale. I could tell the craftsmanship was top rate. The reflective surface perfectly smooth—almost soft, actually—and the dark wood frame was sturdy and tight. It was perfect.

I stood in front of it, staring at my reflection. My hair was an orangey shade of auburn, with the occasional blond or brown strand mixed in. My eyes were yellow, with hues of red and blue that melted together into a sort of rainbow. My torso was covered in a snugly fitting white dress shirt, with a hastily thrown on yellow sweater. My eyes dropped to my lower half.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to put on pants, didn't I?

I turned to my right, opened my closet door, grabbed a random pair of jeans, pulled them on, and returned to looking at my reflection.

My eyes had no pupils. Instead, they had a black circle that branched out. Put that together with my untamable, perpetually messy, long, shaggy red-brown-amber-blond-auburn-sienna-orange-sunset hair, I was probably your poster child for weird.

To fix that, I gently shoved a pair of purple-blue contacts in my eyes, before stuffing my unruly mess of hair into a floor-length platinum blond wig. Not much of a difference when it comes to weirdness, but it would give me the disguise I needed.

As usual, my skin, in all its unnaturally-pale glory, was completely unblemished. Fourteen years and not a single pimple. Yay. That should be a good thing, but I was always afraid they would all crop up when I was like, 35 or something, and no one else had any.

Not breaking eye contact with my mirror, I reached over to my left and picked up two fingerless white gloves of my bed, tugging them onto my waiting hands.

I flexed my fingers, warming them up. Then I pulled back my right fist and slammed it into the mirror as hard as I could. Cracks spread across the polished glass before it finally shattered into a million pieces, all of them scattering across my bedroom floor. Not one touched me.

I looked down at my gloved hand. Not a single scratch.

Still facing the now-empty mirror frame, I held my hands out in front of me, concentrating hard. Like magic, all the mirror shards on the ground flew back into the frame, fitting together like puzzle pieces.

I let a slow, creeping smile spread over my face. I had successfully harnessed one of the giants of nature: gravity.

On instinct, I glanced over at my clock. _7:55,_ it seemed to say. _Time to move that fat butt of yours and get to your new school._

I was out the door in less than a minute, pausing only to chug a glass of orange juice and tug on a comfortable pair of knee-high boots.

* * *

By the time I got to the gates of my new school, it was already 8:01. Thank goodness I lived close to the building. Being a minute late shouldn't be much of a problem, right? Especially for someone new?

I breathed a sigh of relief, confidently strolling through the gates. They would go easy on a new student.

Out of the blue, a stray bar of metal slammed into the gate behind me, rattling the metal. It would have hit my temple if I hadn't lurched backward at the last second.

I made a disgruntled sound in the back of my throat. What the heck? I bent over to inspect the piece of metal. It was clearly shaped for a purpose, and I recognized it as some sort of weapon. I couldn't quite put my finger on the name, though… I just knew one of my targets used a weapon like it, which was the only reason I bothered to look it up anyway.

_Toofa? No… Ponfa? No… Taufa? No… Tonfu? No…_

Reaching out the pick it up, my fingers were just about the brush the cool metal when a deep voice, laced with menace, growled from behind me: "Don't. Touch."

"TOUFU?!" I blurted out, jumping back.

"…Tofu?" said the voice. I turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

_Hey, he looks familiar, _said the voice in the back of my head. _Take a closer look._

Short-ish black hair: check. Pointy gray eyes: check. Black coat: check. Red armband: check. Yellow bird: check. Hateful, smirking expression: check.

…Oh, look.

I found Target #7 on my list of people to exterminate. Kyoya Hibari, aged 16 years. 10th Vongola Cloud Guardian. Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee Leader. Catchphrase is "I'll bite you to death."

Wait, why the heck did I even memorize his catchphrase?

Better play it safe. "Oh, hello!" I chirped, my sunniest smile in place. "Are you a student here, too? Could you show me around? I'm sorry I'm late. See, I'm new! Would you mind telling the teacher that? I mean, really, your school's pretty big! I'm new! How do you—"

Another metal bar sailed past my head, missing only because I decided to cutely cock my head to the side. "Shut up, annoying herbivore," he snarled, "before I bite you to death."

"I'm new!" I chirped.

"And your hair breaks school regulations," he hissed under his breath. Then his lips curled into a smirk, and he pulled yet another metal bar out of his coat-thing.

"I'm new!" I repeated dumbly. "Gotta goooooo!" I turned away, breaking into a sprint.

I could've sworn I heard him mutter, "A spry young'un from a Peace Corps protected nation," right before I sped off toward what I hoped was the main door.

* * *

I stopped just short of the door, reaching into my bag and taking out a silicon mask. The final part of my disguise, and my least favorite. The mask stuck to my face and felt slimy and cold all the time.

Sighing, I brushed back the bangs from my wig and gently stuck the silicon to my face, closing my eyes.

_EEEWWWW,_ an internal voice screeched. _NASTY._

_Oh, shut up. It could be worse, _another voice scolded the first one. Then it began to address me. _You should just kill it. No one will miss it, anyway. Burn it to death! You know you want to!_

_I need it, though, _I told them. _Now be quiet._

_But it's cold and slimy and weird and gross and slimy—_

I opened my eyes again, effectively cutting them off.

"Alright," I said to no one in particular. "Time to actually go inside." With that, I strolled through the doors, exuding an aura of confidence and false bubbly cheeriness.

"Hello!" I chirped in greeting to the secretary in the lobby. "I'm new! What should I do? Red storm bats its way through sound!"

"Oh! Hello, I've been expecting you," she said, shuffling some papers around her desk. "Here's your schedule, locker number, and the rest of the papers you'll need." She handed me a couple sheets of paper. "Oh, and… sunny kangaroos will punch you."

"Thanks!" I beamed, before turning away to examine the papers.

One was my schedule, a second was my locker number and combination, a third was full of information on their uniform options, a fourth was a map of the school, and the last was a message from the Vongola Nono to the Vongola Decimo, my Target #1. It even had a tiny, barely noticeable Dying Will Flame burning on the header margin.

Okay, so I was right. The secretary was actually a member of the Vongola. Thank goodness boss found the right code words, or I would've been hunted down and killed for trying to interfere with Vongola business.

I headed to the girls' restroom. It was the middle of homeroom, so no one else was there. I pushed up a section of the ceiling—precut from the preparation mission a couple weeks ago—and flipped myself into the space.

Ugh, dusty. They really need to clean this place up.

Silently, I crawled through the ceiling, careful not to alert anyone below me. At long last, after going through a vent or two, I was on top of the Vongola Decimo's classroom. Even through the ceiling, I could still hear hysterical shouts and threats being made below me.

Nevertheless, I scooped out a wee little precut section of a ceiling corner so I could hear more. Peeking through, I could see the back of a head covered with spiky brown hair.

There's Target #1.

Spiky brown hair: check. Girlish voice: check. Thin, lean body structure: check. Annoying silver-haired weirdo screaming near him: check. Equally annoying black-haired boy laughing: check.

Target #1: Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, aged 14 years. Vongola Decimo. Flames of the Sky. Also known as Dame-Tsuna, for his talent at failing.

Target #2: Hayato "Smokin' Bomb" Gokudera, aged 14 years. 10th Vongola Storm Guardian. Vongola Decimo's Right-hand Man.

Target #3: Takeshi Yamamoto, aged 14 years. 10th Vongola Rain Guardian. Vongola Decimo's… Left-hand… man… What kind of title is that?!

I closed my eyes. Immediately, the voices popped up.

_You should just kill him_, one said. _Burn him. He won't even see it coming._

_Wait! He's already suspicious, _the other pointed out. _Curse his Hyper Intuition!_

I opened my eyes and put them to the hole. Sure enough, Tsunayoshi was nervously glancing around, before seemingly deciding it to be nothing and returning to bantering with his friends.

I sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

You can call me Juliette Delia Mavelik. It's not my real name, though. But then again, my hair is fake and my eyes are fake and so is my face, so one more lie couldn't hurt. My mission is to infiltrate the Vongola and weaken it. My goal is to—well, that's personal, isn't it?


	2. I've Always Wanted to Die by Tonfa

**Author's Note+Disclaimer:**

KHR doesn't belong to me (though I wish it were; I'd be everyone's voice actress!). Juliette doesn't either. But Rei's past includes lots of others… but does it include herself?

Because I love OCs, she's an OC. Because she's a changed version of me, she's a Mary Sue. Though it's uncertain who's more of a Mary Sue….. Meh.

Word of warning; Kyoya may be OOC…..

* * *

**Chapter 2: I've Always Wanted to Die by Tonfa**

* * *

_3rd Person Kyoya POV_

The herbivore girl had been late, but he knew she was a newbie. Otherwise, he would've bitten her to death. He would've anyways, but she'd ran away. Typical. Kyoya memorized the list of students every year and matched it up to see who was new and who was gone. There weren't too many transfers this year and Kyoya was aware of them all. D.B.C. Juliette, Kaname Megumu, Kimura Kaede, Kimura Momiji, Itou Akira, Mogami Shou, Mogami Sora, Suzuki Himeko, Takahashi Nazuna, Himura Yuki and Himura Rin.

Kyoya leaned down. He'd already eaten a small piece of chocolate cake and would probably eat a real meal at dinner. _Midori tanabiku namimori no. Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii. Itsumo— _Kyoya finally flipped open his phone. It was Kusakabe.

"Hibari-sempai?"

"Hn."

"There's a girl who's coming to the rooftop." Kyoya grimaced. She was probably new and didn't know. That was alright. He would grunt and she'd go away.

"Who?"

"…A new girl. She has dark hair." Out of the transfer girls, one had brown hair, two had blond. The other two were dark-haired, but one was shorter.

"How tall?"

"…sort of short." Kyoya grunted and hung up. The herbivore who'd stopped in 17 minutes after the morning bell. The door opened with a creak.

"Ahhhhhh, it's so pretty outside!" He was on the other side of the roof and he slowly made his way to the side of the building on the roof. _The heck; why am I spying?_

She stretched and sat down, taking out a bento wrapped in black cloth. There were two small dark triangles on her eyelids, branching out diagonally from the top right corners of her eyes and her dark hair was in a messy ponytail. She was pretty short , hunched, and had taken off the jacket and only the white shirt was left, along with a black skirt. "Aiya. Come on!" Kyoya froze. He almost thought she'd seen him until she beckoned to the small silver and black fox.

"Ahaha. Come, Kasumi." She sat on the railing and the little fox jumped up. There were two colors of flames. Indigo and violet. Mist and Cloud. The pineapple and himself. The thought annoyed him so much that he stepped out, shoe meeting the ground with a sharp tap.

"Are you an illusionist?"

She whipped around, practically falling off the railing. She'd regained her balance, though, and was standing on it, facing him. She held a long metal flute like a weapon. "S-Stay away." He grimaced. As if a flute could hurt _him_!

"Hn." He whipped out his tonfas, jacket billowing out behind him. Then he surrounded his tonfas with purple flames and threw them.

"W-Woah!" She stumbled to avoid the flying metal weapon… and fell off the railing. Kyoya stared at the girl, confused. She'd stumbled, but leaped off to _catch_ his tonfa? The girl wrapped her arms around it and Kyoya jumped off, gritting his teeth.

"That's mine, I believe," He announced, catching girl and tonfa. "Thank you," he added sarcastically as he began to walk away. Then he remembered something. "Are you an illusionist?"

"D-Did you just save me?" Then she seemed to recover from shock. "Maaaaaaybe." Flashing an annoying smirk, she began to give off purple flames. So multiple flames or a sky flame that could imitate. Or she just used her illusions. Kyoya was itching to fight her. "I'd tell you, but I'll be late."

"Come to my office. I'll write you a pass."

"Sure you will. _Suuuuuuure_." The illusionist(?) followed Kyoya to his office and he was about to interrogate her when the brunet herbivore peeked in.

"Hibari-sempai…?"

"What?" He glared at the boy.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiie! Never mind! Eh? Kuro—Rei-san? Why're…" He glanced at Kyoya. "N-Never mindddddddddd!" The teen slammed his door and turned back to the girl. Himeko or Rei?

"So. Who are you?"

* * *

_"Rei" POV_

I watched the boy shut his door and turn towards me. He wasn't a boy, technically. Teen, man, overgrown dwarf or whatever. I glanced around, eyes landing on every piece of furniture I could pick out. The guy really hated his paperwork, I guessed. He was Hibari Kyoya and probably some student council guy; who else had such a big office all to himself? And he didn't seem like the principal, so maybe student council president or something. Or the school as just ridiculously rich and gave all of its… seniors? Juniors? All students? Their own separate room. Well, not really, since I was a student. Or at least, I was now. "So. Who are you?"

"Kurodo Rei. Didn't you hear him? Hmm… maybe you're deaf. Then I guess you can't hear me either… too bad." I smiled obnoxiously and blinked. He was not amused.

"EXPLAIN."

"…" Okay, I know it wasn't smart to do what I did, but I was in a rush, okay? It's not like I really remember anything about... well, anything, really. "Um, what to explain about?"

"Everything."

"Like…?" He glared. I assumed he meant my name. My past. Why I was here. But I didn't remember much and I wasn't about to spill my life story. Or not. Well, he wouldn't know if I made something up. "Umm… okay. Right. Okie dokie." This was getting really dangerous; Hibari-sempai's murderous gaze landed on me and I decided it was time to start spouting lies with that brilliant imagination illusionists all need to have. Yeah right, I was going to say something totally weird and mess it all up or something.

"I, er…I…" I closed my eyes so he couldn't tell if I was dreaming, drunk or lying. "I lost my brother when I was little. And my sister. And my mom and dad." Great start. Tell him nothing. Now you're going to get killed. "We were taken for experiments, my brother and I."

"I changed my name when I met a boy named Mukuro. He... rescued us." Not totally true, but whatever. It wasn't like Hibari Kyoya was a lie detector. Besides, lie detectors can't tell the truth. They only detect lies. I'd be as obscure about it all as humanly po—

"Mukuro?" I opened my eyes. He was glaring again, hunched in a predatory pose. Did he know that most of that had been fake? No waaaaaaaay!

"Y-Yeah. Wh-Why? Do you know him or something?" I got no response and decided to continue. "He helped me and my name didn't matter that much so I changed it." I even thought of myself as Rei now. Not that I had thought of myself as Himeko, ever. Himeko was like a girl I didn't know. A girl I wasn't. A girl I'm not, will never be, never was. "Kurodo's an anagram of Rokudo."

My first flames had been blue-violet. They weren't indigo, no. They weren't anything she could control. They'd devoured the home. They'd… they'd saved her from them.

"I looked for people to train me after I left Mukuro and when I was travelling, I met a woman named Ryoko—"

"Ryoko?"

"Stop repeating names, you parrot."

"Skylark, actually." He looked deep in thought. Pheeeeew. I wasn't sure how he'd react. It'd seemed a likely and untimely death and now that I was so close... I can't afford dying.

"She told me I'd find the answer here."

"To what?"

"I don't know." Better than saying 'my brother, who I'll never tell you about'.

Suddenly, the prefect's pants vibrated. _Midori tanabiku Namimori chuu~ Dai—_He finally picked up the ringing phone. I stifled a laugh. Wasn't that the school anthem? "Yes…? Hn. Fine. Go away. I SAID GO AWAY." If tonfas could go through phones, whoever was on the other end would've been dead a million times over by now. I was sure that if it hadn't been the only phone in the world that played the Namimori anthem, it wouldn't been crushed by now.

Scratch that. It could've been crushed, burned and repeated a million times over.

"Who's that?" The sempai gave me a creepy glare.

"My. Sister."

"Ooooooh. And here I was, thinking you had a girl—"

"None of your—WHAT? STOP IT. No. Go away—WHAT? No. I said no…. fine. But—no. No. No. GO GET YOUR OWN HOUSE." He hung up, cracking his knuckles with the action.

"Oh, yeah, where's my pass?" Kyoya tossed me a tonfa. Really great pass, Kyoya. But I guess everyone knew about it. I was going to be late to all my classes and use it as an excuse.

"Don't lose it. Or else." He probably had thousands. Whatever.

"I could make an illusion…." I trailed off.

"Or _else_." I ignored his expression, his phone and a hole in the wall—many, actually—that he'd punched during his phone call.

"Oh. One last thing. I don't have any money or a hotel so unless you want Namimori's hotels to get false money…"

"You need a job?"

I smiled, opening the door. "Nope. I need your... house GREATSEEYOULATER!" I bolted out the door and ran. The rampaging man behind me was really _really _encouraging. _Maybe I should get him to rampage during my mile_, I thought. Then I'd come home with, like, a one-minute mile. Except that I had no home and nobody cared what my mile time was. And people didn't run the mile here. After all, it wasn't Canada. Or Mexico. Speaking of which, I hadn't attended school for a long time. Hopefully, I wouldn't fail.

I skidded the corner and realized something. Hibari Kyoya wasn't following me.

_Tap. Tap. _The scary teen emerged from the shadows in front of me, carrying a pair of spiky silver tonfas.

"Kirikarakamikorosu."


	3. I am a Black Fish

**Author's Note:**

It's Linnea-chan again! With more on "Juliette"'s side of the story. If KHR was mine, then Byakuran, Hibird, and Enma would exist in every chapter. They don't.

* * *

**Chapter 3: I am a Black Fish**

* * *

_"Juliette Delia Mavelik" POV_

You want to hear my analysis of Tsunayoshi Sawada & Co.?

No?

Too bad.

They were _boring_.

All they ever did was argue, piss the teacher off, intimidate the teacher, go back to arguing, have a civilized conversation, then go back to arguing.

At one point, a transfer student, like me, arrived about twenty-five or so minutes late. The teacher rushed her through a harried introduction, being shooing her off to her seat and resuming class.

The only interesting part was when a young, fedora wearing boy—maybe ten or so—came into the classroom through a window and held a gun to Tsunayoshi's forehead.

I recognized him, though, by his curly sideburns and green lizard-thing. It was Reborn, formerly known as the Sun Acrobaleno. Last time I checked, he was still a baby, though, even when they had just broken the curse.

If you're wondering how I know about the Acrobaleno Representative Battle, well… that's common knowledge in the mafia world by now. I mean, the rumored seven strongest are suddenly not forever babies anymore. You'd think news like that would spread pretty quickly.

Maybe un-cursed acrobalenos would have accelerated growth until they reached their pre-acrobaleno age—that would explain why Reborn was an elementary school student now, and not still a toddler.

I didn't pay him much attention. He wasn't on my target list.

That didn't mean I didn't stiffen when I noticed his piercing gaze rest on my ceiling corner for a moment, and relax when he turned away. Getting caught by the greatest hitman in the world was a big no-no.

Ha. No-no. Nono. Vongola Nono.

Well, anyway, soon the final bell rang, and everyone streamed for the doors, including Tsunayoshi and his guardians.

Time to get out of this dusty ceiling.

By the time I was outside, brushing dust and plaster crumbs off my clothes, the majority of the student body was already gone, with only the stragglers and bullies left behind.

Oh, and the Disciplinary Committee, apparently.

"Hi again!" I bubbled, trying my best to beam rays of sunshine and unicorns into the face of Kyoya Hibari, who stood between me and the gate. "What's your name?"

"Herbivore," he snarled. "Why were you late this morning?" Then he added, in a hiss, "And your _hair_. It breaks school regulations."

"I, uh, got lost!" I sheepishly brought a hand behind my head, pretending to scratch it. "And don't hate! We all know how much you love my gorgeous, long, luscious blond hair!" I flipped my hair as far away from my face as I could manage, letting Kyoya see my beautiful wig at its most perfect.

His eyes narrowed even farther.

"Er, right. I, uh, got-to-go?" I said, shrinking back a little. This required no acting. Messing with Kyoya is a no-no, right up there with trying to kill Reborn.

"A spy from the Pesce Nero Organization," he said, staring straight into my eyes. "That's what you are."

I pretended to struggle with the words. "Pesce… Nero? Doesn't that translate into, um, Fish, uh, Black?" I asked. "It is Italian, right?" I scrunched my eyes shut, like I was concentrating real hard.

_Kill him,_ said a voice. _He's already got it figured out. Burn him. He wouldn't even see it coming._

_Play dumb,_ said the other. _Pretend you have no idea what the Pesce Nero is._

_He'll know! He already does, _the first one wailed.

_You never know,_ I told the voice, before un-scrunching my eyes.

I peered over at Kyoya, who was still staring at me coldly. I obliviously stared back, eagerly awaiting his reaction to my flawless translation of the weird foreign words he had just spewed.

"It's Black Fish, herbivore," he finally said, turning and walking away. "The Black Fish Organization."

I forced out a giggle. "Black Fish? What kind of name is that?"

He gave me a side-ways glance, still walking away. "The kind of name that belongs to an organization that will have your heart, your head, and then your life."

Of course, I already knew all this, being the top-ranking lieutenant and surrogate sister to the boss in the Pesce Nero. We specialized in seduction missions, although grunts and rookies were the ones normally sent out to do the dirty work. If they lived, but had no information, they were branded as failures and killed. If they had information but died, they were labeled 'heroes' and forgotten about. If they died with no information, we eventually just forgot about them and they disappeared into the past. If they lived with information, though, we welcomed them back and gave them another mission.

It was a horrible, never-ending loop. I was a lucky one; as the boss's adoptive sister, I bypassed the lower-ranking members and immediately was given a post as lieutenant. I worked and trained my way to the highest rank for lieutenants, though. It took me seven years, but it was worth it.

I had never been sent out on a real mission until this one. Simulations, sure. But real? Nope. But to bring down the Vongola was a difficult task, only for the well-trained people in the Pesce Nero, like me. Also, the infiltrator had to be or look a similar age to the Vongola Decimo, who was fourteen, like me. So I was an obvious choice.

I closed my eyes, despite that I was still walking down the road.

_YOU SHOULD HAVE BURNED HIM! YOU STUPI—_

_Don't mind her, _said the other voice. _She just misses Leo and wants to kill Kyoya._

_Leo told us to call him 'the boss,' remember? _I reminded the voices.

_It's not the he can hear our thoughts, anyway,_ the voice said, snorting. _And even if he could, what can he do about it?_

_BURN HIM! KILL HIM! And take his bird, that thing's adorable._

_Nothing, I suppose,_ I replied, ignoring the other voice. _Can I call you… Juliette? Like my current name?_

_Why are you suddenly naming us?_

_I got tired of calling you 'voice' and 'other voice' because… well, yeah, _I admitted. _And I think Tsunayoshi got to me somehow._

_Fine,_ Juliette agreed, apparently deciding it was indeed troublesome.

_What's my name?_ the other voice asked. _Make it something cool, like Arrow, or Illusion!_

Juliette sighed. _Name the bloodthirsty idiot something like Failure._

_You just insulted yourself! Who's the idiot now, huh?_

I mentally smiled in triumph. _I'll call you Felicity._

_Felicity? Felicity is too girly! _Felicity protested. _Why couldn't you pick something li—_

I opened my eyes, sensing that I had reached my apartment door.

Sure enough, there it was, like I had the Vongola Hyper Intuition or something. Maybe my bloodline had ties with the Vongola.

But no, it was impossible. Leo—I mean, the boss, had gotten my DNA tested, and I was nothing more than an unimportant orphan with strange abilities.

In the back of my head, I could just barely hear the voices screaming about how Leo knew something he wasn't telling me. I ignored them, thinking it was just my imagination, pulled open my door, and started reading the Vongola paper I had intercepted earlier that day.

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_ it started, in the Vongola Ninth's handwriting. _How have you been doing? Dino stopped by a little earlier and asked me to say hi to his favorite little brother. I told him you were his only little brother. He laughed and went away._

I knew Dino, too. The Chiavarone Decimo, and self-proclaimed older brother of Tsunayoshi Sawada.

I shifted a little on my bed, trying to get comfortable.

_But the reason I write to you today is so I can alert you to recent threats about a clandestine organization that may be after you and your guardians. They call themselves the Pesce Nero._

Oh, yay. I knew Leo—uh, I mean, the boss shouldn't have sent that threat letter to Coyote Nougat, the 9th Vongola Storm Guardian.

_We have most of the Vongola members working overtime, trying to find this organization and exterminate it. Information was leaked that the Pesce Nero may be a branch of the Estraneo Family, the one your mist guardian, Mukuro Rokudo, supposedly wiped out._

_The Pesce Nero may have already planted a spy or two in your school. I received notice that recently, an abnormally large amount of transfer students arrived at your school. One of them may be a part of the Pesce Nero, although their plans we have yet to discover. However, it can be assured that it has something to do with the Vongola—and possible the fall of it._

You don't know how right you are, old man.

_However, we still have not found the ringleader of this organization—it's quite small, and does not appear to have a headquarters or a central gathering area. You can be assured that we will have him or her by the end of this month, but until then, stay safe and beware of spies._

Ha. As if you'd ever catch Leo. He's like a freaking alien. Here, there, how the heck is he teleporting, holy crap, oh look, he's above you, he's falling, and now he's sitting on your back.

_Signed,_

A fancy signature. I fished a camera out of my backpack and snapped a close-up picture of it.

_Timoteo Vongola_

_Vongola Ninth_

Interesting. I didn't think he would know of the Pesce Nero already, but apparently we weren't as secretive and invincible as I thought.

I got off my head and walked to the window, throwing it open and breathing in the fresh air. I whistled, loud and very disturbingly. And then I waited.

After a few seconds, I heard the soft fluttering of wings, and a small black bird, vaguely reminiscent of Kyoya's, landed on my windowsill.

"Hello, Yume," I said in greeting.

"Yoom, Yoom," Yume chirped back. "Yoom."

"I need you to take this to Leo," I said, gently rolling up the letter and holding it in front of the bird.

"Yoom." She reached out and clutched the letter in her claws, before flying off again.

_Leo… you better play your cards right this time._


	4. I am Totally a Hibari

**Author's Note+Disclaimer:**

KHR no belongo me-o. Me no speak Americano.

Rei: WTF is wrong with Kyoya-kun?"

Me: Ahahahahaha. Nothing. OOC-ness, I guess.

Rei: Turn him back!

Me:... meh. Too lazy. Where'd you get the super glue anyways?

Rei: Uh... you gave it to me?

Me: Oh right.

Yeah, she's really Mary Sue-ish... She was created for another story, but Linnea wanted to write this story with me, so...

* * *

**Chapter 4: I am Totally a Hibari**

* * *

_"Rei" POV_

I hadn't expected the prefect to actually take me seriously. Or take me home. But that was what happened. He probably thought of me as a science project or something. Analyze, dissect and recycle. I gulped. That was creepy, imagining a mad scientist Kyoya. And I hadn't found any clues either…

I shook my head. I couldn't even remember my own brother. Not that it would help. The only people I remembered from those days were Daniela and my sister. The name she used was Hei, though my brother called her Ran. Maybe I should go search France for her or something. Speaking of which, there aren't any countries with "ren", right? My younger brother used the names Ren and Lei… I had, back then, I only used Himeko. Now I go by Rei…

"You never told me why you changed your name."

"Yes I did."

"It wasn't the truth." I bit back a 'how did you know?' but he seemed to read my mind. "Illusionists never tell the truth the first time. Most people don't." He faced me with those steely gray eyes and I looked at him hard. Could I tell him? He wasn't the type to talk to anyone, really. But he wasn't a friend either. "I hate people who don't tell me the truth." That hurt, somehow.

"Why would I tell you?"

"If you don't, I'll bite you to death." So this boy's curiosity was going to kill me? Great. I've always wanted to die by curiosity. I thought _my_ curiosity would kill me, though. Not someone else'. _Definitely_ not this guy's.

I think I'll pass.

"No you won't," I said, catching sight of someone I recognized faintly. "Ryoko's here." And Ryoko was here. She was standing at the doorway with another woman, smirking. Kyoya cursed under his breath.

"Hey there, Kyo-kun!" That girl was definitely hyperactive. Which balanced out the other woman, who hadn't told me her name before. Actually, she didn't say much. I hear Ryoko ruled Namimori with an iron fist before she quit school and let her little brother reign. She had, like, cola and rum delivered to her every day and started a black market for candy that her brothehr had to, eventually, kill off.

"Uugh. Why're you here?"

"Well… you know, you have a girlfriend now—"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say, little boy. As I was saying…" Ryoko began talking about how she was going to go to a hotel or steal someone's house. Because of me, apparently. I glanced at Kyoya. He looked almost… relieved. I guess he didn't like his sister. What a pity. And here I was, searching for Ren. Well, I guess I'm at fault too; I can't even remember his face. Pity.

"Just. Go."

"Well, see ya! Can't wait for the wedding, little brother!"

She was worse than Bianchi. But I hoped she was right about the clue to Ren. "That was my sister." _I could sort of tell, president,_ I thought.

"Oh yeah, what are you anyways? Like… that big office and stuff?"

"… Head of the Disciplinary Committee." I should've pointed out it'd be weird if he were only a head, but at the time, I was berating myself. _How did you not notice that armband?_ I was officially a moron.

"Oh." Real intelligent, huh? I should take an IQ test sometime. And I won't cheat, promise. "Your house is pretty cool, Kyoya-sempai." It was just odd to call him Skylark-sempai, so Kyoya would have to do. "Where're your parents?"

"Out."

I blinked. He didn't seem too upset. Maybe this was how it always was and it'd become comfortable. I wondered how much he cared for his parents, what he would do for them. Then I thought of my own parents. _Memories are meant to be shared._ I pushed my thoughts away. I did share them. With Ren. With Nagi. Not really with Mukuro. But I had people. Which was more than I deserved, really. I remembered the house, Purple House. It really was purple after that. Mukuro told her it'd been called the Purple House Incident. People had seen the flames from a mile away.

I wondered where my brother was and suddenly, I was homesick. "I'm going to go out for a walk."

"Hn."

I wondered if he'd let me back in the house. I was afraid of the dark (sometimes), so it'd be inconvenient at best to sleep on the roof. "See ya." I walked outside, locking the door carefully behind me. I went straight to the school. I don't know why I did. It wasn't like there'd be people there. I decided to contact Mukuro. He was always… intriguing to talk to; always his latest plan for world domination or a new vessel for him to take over the mafia and destroy it. Cheery guy, huh? But he was the only sort-of-friend I had contact with.

I began meditating on the roof. Indigo-ish flames catapulted off me, dancing in the night air. I reached for my flute and began to play a sad little melody I made up on a winter day many years ago. I had named it "Dancing Snow". A wind swirled through my hair and snow began to fall. Oopsies. I began to play "Heaven Light" and it was bright again. I played a few more songs and put the flute down.

_Rei._

_Hey there, Mukuro. What's up?_ Oh god, bad question.

_The sky. The ceiling of Kokuyou. Me, on top of the world._ That really made sense.

_Is Kokuyou in Japan?_

_Yes, why?_

_I might be able to visit. I'm in Namimori, Japan right now._

_Namimori, eh? Kufufu. I can send my Chrome over._

_You know I hate referring to her as Chrome, Mukuro._

_Yes, yes. Kufufu. That close, eh? Oya oya, I really must send my Chrome over. _

_Thanks. How'd your plan go?_

_I'm close to Decimo._

_Who is Vongola Decimo anyways?_

_A kid. Sawada Tsunayoshi._ Now where had I heard that name before? Maybe I could surprise him… _I'm mingling in with his five other guardians. I don't contact him, of course. My Chrome does that for me._

_Interesting… do you want me to scout him out or something?_

_Kufufu. How interesting. Alright then, Rei. Go look for an opportunity. But do not kill him just yet. Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun is mine._ I smiled. He sure was possessive. Then I saw Nagi. "Oh my god, you're here so fast!" Her hair was all short, in a pineapple style. But she was Nagi.

"…Rei…"

"N-Nagi!?"

"Chrome now. Rei, you're alive!"

I smiled back at the purple-haired girl. "N-Chrome, what happened? Mukuro told me you were in an accident and lost your organs… did you lose your eye as well?"

"Yes." I didn't know how much Nagi knew; I didn't want her to know what had happened. This way, everything was perfect. And we had a reunion! Whoop! Fist pump! "I lost most of me in the accident…" She seemed so tiny now. She was much more confident back then. Not that she liked attention, ever. But now she was so much more… unsure. Dependent.

"Chrome-chan!?" A brown-haired girl waved at her, along with a small Chinese girl and a orange-haired teen.

"Coming! I have to go, Rei. If we meet again…" I nodded.

"You fit the Kokuyou uniform better, probably. Mukuro would rather see that, right?" I mean, I'd never seen her with a Kokuyou uniform. But Mukuro had and he probably liked it better than these things. That, I believe, is why he wears a Kokuyou uniform.

"Mukuro-sama would probably rather not see me." I frowned and waved.

When I returned, I saw Kyoya ready to leave. I grabbed my flute and made sure the yawara were in my pockets. What the heck was he doing? He couldn't be worried for me, so…. I lodged myself on top of the car with some illusory super glue and lay down to eavesdrop.


End file.
